


Preparations for New Beginnings

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: The Sentinel: by Blair Sandburg, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As seen through the eyes of the Spirit Guides...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations for New Beginnings

## Preparations for New Beginnings

by Scorpio

* * *

Preparations for New Beginnings  
by Scorpio 

X'Nellin lay comfortably in the shade of a giant tree watching his mate, Vigawl, stalk his prey. There was nothing more beautiful than the majestic grace and power displayed by the huge panther while he was on the hunt. Or so X'Nellin thought. Since the silver wolf was a (self proclaimed, but never disputed) genius, he was most likely correct. Silently, he watched. 

Vigawl moved without a sound. Black fur shining in the bright sun, muscles bunched taunt, green eyes sparkling. The big cats only movement was a slight lashing of his tail. The prey never noticed the hunter. Never felt the weight of those gem-like eyes. Never scented the perfumed musk of the deadly beauty bearing inexorably down upon it. 

X'Nellin felt a sympathetic rush though his own veins the instant his mate pounced. Death was inevitable and mercifully quick. The prey never knew it was doomed. silver wolf watched with pride as his beloved Vigawl let loose a roar of triumph. The Hunt was a sacred ritual, primal and deeply ingrained within them both. No one had the skill or strength of his beloved. No one. 

X'Nellin's reverent (and slightly boastful) musings were overridden by a sense of yearning. A deep need. Gathering his errant thoughts and closing his golden eyes, the wolf turned his mind inward. Pushing all emotions aside, letting the _feel_ of the world slip away, he heard it. The Call. It was faint, and the connection was tenuous, but it was there. 

Opening his wizened eyes, X'Nellin sought out his mate. The black panther was done with his meal, and sat grooming his left forepaw. It was a heartwarmingly endearing sight. Rising, the wolf loped over to Vigawl with his trademark boundless energy. 

//Beloved.// 

Vigawl looked up at him, his green eyes held a gentle curiosity. 

//I need to go to the Material Plane. I heard The Call. My human needs me.// 

The black panther was instantly alert. Swiftly, he turned his own thoughts inward. X'Nellin watched the beautiful orbs that he adored glaze over with concentration. Slowly, as if he were waking from a dream, the big cat focused on the wolf once more. 

//Well, whatever it is, it is only Blair who Calls. Jim is focused on words. I think he is writing a report.// 

At that, Vigawl rolled his eyes and X'Nellin let his tongue loll out in a wolfish grin. Both Spirit Guides _knew_ how the Sentinel felt about filling out police reports. 

//I'm going then. Do you wish to come?// 

//No. I'll stay here, maybe take a little nap in a sun warmed tree. I'll come if you or Jim Call.// 

X'Nellin leaned down and nuzzled at one of Vigawl's soft ears for a second. It was with a sadness that he left his lover, but with a happiness that he would soon be with his human. Goddess knows he loved them both with everything he was. Turning, the silver wolf loped off into the forest at a run. By the time he had reached ten paces, he had faded from view by the simple expedient of slowly dissolving his essence into energy. 

X'Nellin could feel the tingling sensation that accompanied this familiar journey. From Spiritual form, to pure energy, to physical mass. It was a matter of seconds that took an eternity. The universe turned inside-out and physics and divinity merged only to separate once more. 

Sparks of pure white energy enveloped his entire being. His eyes were assaulted by the magnitude of the love he felt while passing through the heart of The Great Lady. Closing his golden orbs shut, he sent out a swift prayer. 

//Goddess hold me and guide me as I Guide he who needs me now.// 

Suddenly, the bright light of divine presence faded and the weight of his own body in the Material Plane of Existence made itself known. X'Nellin took a few deep calming breaths to reorient himself in the _real_ world once more. Tentatively, he opened his eyes and looked around. 

Imediately he recognized the loft apartment where his human lived. He scented the air delicately. While he stood in his human's favorite room, the Office, he could smell him in the living room. 

Padding silently, the silver wolf emerged into the high ceilinged room to find Blair seated on the floor in front of the coffee table. A musky incense burned, sending gentle puffs of smoke into the air to tangle with his curly hair. Six white candles sat in a semi-circle sending out pinpoints of warmth and light. Blair sat with his deep blue eyes closed and a dreamy look on his beautiful features. 

X'Nellin studied his human for a moment. It was so easy to become lost in the sheer joy and beauty that was Blair. X'Nellin felt his heart go out to the man before him. Love and pride and a sense of responsibility all rolled into one. His tongue lolled out once more in a wolfish grin. He knew Blair sometimes felt sad at not knowing his earthly father, but X'Nellin _was_ a father to him,... in a sense. At least, that's how X'Nellin saw it. Well, his _boy_ needed him and it was time to get to work, no reason to lollygag. 

Turning his thoughts inward to himself, and outward to Blair all at once required a bit of concentration, but after a moment or two, X'Nellin felt himself enter a trance. Slowly, so as not to break his own, nor his humans meditation, the silver wolf manipulated his molecular structure. 

Visually he became transparent, to the touch he was no longer solid. He energy level soared however, and with great care, he walked forward to Blair. Not going _through_ the young Shaman, but rather _into_ him. Once his essence was nestled in the flesh of the young man, X'Nellin began his task. 

* * *

Vigawl opened one bright jeweled eye and surveyed his domain. No predator hunted his prey, no interlopers tried to claim that which was his by rights. No unusual sound, sight, or smell accosted him. What, then, had woken him from his sleep? 

He focused outwards once more, his awareness scouring his territory in broad sweeps. Yes, everything was as it should be. No danger in sight, the sleek panther turned his perceptive mind inward. There. That's what awoke him. The Call. From X'Nellin, his mate. 

He fine tuned his concentration even more. Seeking, reaching, examining. With a sigh of relief, Vigawl realized that it was not due to danger that the beautiful wolf called to him. Indeed, X'Nellin seemed pleased and amused. Almost smug. 

With a sigh of long suffering patience, Vigawl was sure that X'Nellin had accomplished what he had set out to do and now wanted to _share_ his success. The black panther rolled his eyes and gave vent to a little snort. More like his beloved wanted to hear little purrs of praise. Sometimes his mate was like a puppy, always eager to lap up affection. 

The huge cat stood with fluid grace and stretched his sleep relaxed muscles. His sun warmed fur shined and his eyes sparkled. Goddess knows how much he loved a good nap. Right now, he felt absolutely wonderful. With a shake of his furry head, he had to admit (if only to himself) that going to the Material Plane to visit his mate and his human sounded like a great idea. 

Walking off at a slow and leisurely pace, Vigawl faded from the Spiritual Plane only to emerge into the living room of his humans loft. He wasn't even aware of his deep rumbling purr of contentment until he heard it echo from the high ceiling. Somehow, being able to actually _hear_ it with his physical ears made him want to purr even louder. 

Suddenly, a big furry canine head bumped up against his cheek and nuzzled at his delicate ear. The delightful sensation rippled throughout his whole body. He _loved_ being with his mate on the Material Plane. 

//X'Nellin,... What you do to me.// 

//Mmmm... Love you.// 

Vigawl felt a gentle nip. Catching the wolf's playful mood, he swung one large paw, claws carefully sheathed, up and around. He connected with X'Nellin's furred rib-cage. With the tumbling antics of a young pup, the wolf sprawled to the ground before quickly scrambling up. 

Forequarters lowered over extended front paws, hindquarters raised and tail wagging a mile of minute, X'Nellin looked very much a playful puppy. His golden eyes sparkled with mirth and his long tongue lolled out to one side. 

//Here kitty, kitty, kitty.// 

Vigawl let out another amused snort. So,... he wants to play cat and dog, huh? No way the pooch was going to chase _this_ kitty into a tree. Vigawl coiled himself down, ready to spring at his goofy mate when they both heard the human open the bathroom door. 

//Quick! Phase out. He doesn't _know_ that we're here.// 

With that cryptic warning, Vigawl watched as his love faded from sight until only a hazy vague outline of energy remained. Quickly, the huge panther followed suit. Calmly and silently, the two Spirit Guides walked across the living room to watch from the safety of the corner. They might be invisible to human eyes, but they could still be stepped on. 

Two sets of eyes, one green and the other golden, watched Blair as he bounced with happiness into the kitchen and began banging around. It seemed that the young man moved with uncanny speed and grace as he chopped vegetables and mixed ingredients. Cooking was a mystery to the two watchers. It was an endless fascination to them as they absorbed every detail. Soon, the tempting and delightful smells had Vigawl forcefully restraining the purr that wanted to be released so badly. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of metal on metal and then the door to the loft opened. Without any preamble, Jim walked through the front door. The pleasure at seeing his human in the flesh again was almost too much and if X'Nellin hadn't bumped against his cheek to distract him, he _would_ have purred out loud. 

Blair didn't need that kind of restraint however. One glance towards his lover caused the young man to practically flow across the empty space and hurl himself into the bigger man's arms. The two Spirit Guides watched with joy as their two humans embraced in a cocoon of love. 

After a few moments, the two humans broke the tender kiss they had shared, but not the gentle hold they had on the other. Vigawl could feel the happiness radiate from his human. Jim didn't express his feelings easily to anyone except Blair, but it didn't matter, the big cat could _share_ emotions with the stoic cop. Right now he was slightly surprise, but totally enthralled by Blairs good mood. 

"I see you're feeling better than this morning." Jim smiled down at Blair, obviously amused. 

"Yeah. I am Big Guy." 

Blair pulled himself from his lovers arms with obvious reluctance. Moving back into the kitchen, he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and handed it to Jim. Turning to finish the meal he was cooking for their dinner, he spoke over his shoulder as the older man went about setting the table with plates and silverware. 

* * *

"You know how I've been trying to figure out what to do about Simon's offer to become a cop. You know, go through the Academy and become assigned as your _offical_ permanent partner." 

Jim stiffened a second. He cast a quick and worried glance at Blair. Vigawl could feel the uncertainty flow from him in waves. The nervousness. He watched Jim return to his task, painfully aware that his human was afraid that he was going to be disappointed and hurt. 

"Well, I meditated today. I felt as if I needed to step back and take a good long look at everything going on in my life. You know? Not while I was up and running, but while I was calm and centered." He paused while he sipped a bit of the soup he was cooking to sample the taste. "Ummm, this is good... Where was I?" 

The Spirit Guides watched with the same amusement that Jim expressed with his gentle smile. Blair was a sight to behold. His mind went so fast that he often sidetracked himself. 

"You were meditating." Jim reminded him. 

"Oh yeah. So, I just tried to relax and sort of, you know, see things clearly. That's when it hit me. Suddenly, it all made sense." 

Vigawl felt his mate practically glow with self satisfied happiness at those words. He puffed up his furred chest and sat a little taller. The big panther had to clench his jaw to contain the rumbling laughter. 

Jim however, stiffened once again. With a little hitch in his voice the only sign of his trepidation. 

"What suddenly made sense, Chief?" 

"Everything. Me, you, who we are, who _I_ am. And even more, _what_ I am." 

"What are you, Blair?" 

"A cop." 

Vigawl's head snapped up in amazement and Jim nearly dropped the silverware he was holding. X'Nellin sat there with his tongue hanging out, a twinkle in his golden eyes. 

"What?" 

"Yeah Jim. I'm a cop. I never realized it before, but I am. You know. I mean, I've been your partner for _three_ years man. Okay, technically, I was never a cop. I mean, no real life badge and no graduation from the Academy. But that isn't the point. I write police reports, I interview witnesses, I track clues, I deal with forensics, and I help solve crimes. I _am_ a cop, Jim. _You_ taught me what it means to protect and serve and then you taught me how to do it right." 

Blair stopped suddenly and drew in a deep breath. Jim walked over to him and placed one big hand on his shoulder and rubbed lightly. Blair leaned into the gentle touch. 

So, what does all that mean?" 

"It means that, yes, I'll enter the Academy. It's silly to say I don't _want_ to be a cop because it wasn't what I _pictured_ myself becoming as a child." Blair glanced up at Jim with a soft smile. "I am already a cop in all the ways that matter,... except for one. No paycheck." 

Vigawl couldn't hold back the amused snort at that comment, but thankfully Jim's rich laughter drowned out any sounds he made. 

A wicked little smirk made it's way onto Blair beautiful features. "See, I figure I'll enter the Academy, get assigned as your partner and then Simon will have to _pay_ me to get on his nerves." 

Jim practically howled with laughter as he grabbed onto Blair and held him tight. It was too much. He was ecstatic. Blair was going to enter the Academy and be his permanent partner on the force. Pulling Blair in close, he leaned down and kissed his lover deeply. 

"I love you Chief." 

"Yeah, I love you too Big Guy." 

Vigawl watched the two humans for a moment and then turned to regard his mate. He had no idea how the silver wolf had gotten Blair past his misgivings about the Police Academy, but he had. That couldn't have been easy. Naomi had spent many years expounding the evils of organized and regulated government. He was suitably impressed. 

//Good job X'Nellin. You did good.// 

The beautiful silver wolf looked up at him with shining gold eyes and swished his tail along the floor in happiness. He could feel the joy and happiness radiating from both his mate and his human. He felt wonderful. 

//Thanks Vigawl.// 

//I love you fur-face.// 

//I love you too kitty-kitty.// 

It was all he could do not to snort in amusement. Kitty-kitty? He'd show _him_. 

The End,... for now.  


* * *

End Preparations for New Beginnings. 


End file.
